


失踪了的3月1日

by PolarBeer



Series: DFB小学生AU！ [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DFB小学生AU！极短篇。</p><p>胡梅尔斯对历法的认知似乎并不正确，但赫韦德斯逐渐习以为常。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失踪了的3月1日

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文

**Author's Note:**

> 唉，小兔那么可爱，可惜实在年纪小，没能和大头站在同一起跑线（虽然大头也不是总是机智的）。
> 
> 大头为什么不知道阿花的生日？因为阿花八岁的生日那天，他们正处于冷战状态。
> 
> 别给我kudo了。谢谢。


End file.
